


Mage: Chapter 49- Time Running Out

by 50Funny



Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Chapter 49, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 49- Time Running Out

Chapter 49 – Time Running Out  
Part 1- Preparing The Troops

General Barker sat behind his desk, in the dimly lit tent tapping his finger against it. His watch let out a slight beeping. He let out a long disappointed sigh as he reached down and stopped the alarm. The General closed his eye for a brief moment before standing up and walking towards the exit of the tent. He walked out into the blinding sunlight and looked across the base to see a line of people dressed in regular civilian clothes in contrast to the soldiers all around them. General Barker walked over to the group drawing their attention to him before stopping in front of them.

“Alright… I won't waste your time. You all know why you’re here so there’s no need to go over it again,” General Barker said in an authoritative tone.

General Barker scanned the line up of mages Before stopping on Es standing with his hand raised.

“Sorry but I’ve gotta say are all these novices really necessary. I work best alone, all these dead weights are just gonna get in my way,” Es said.

“Es was it. We work as a team here. If you wanna do this by yourself you can do it somewhere else,"

General Barker said before turning to the rest of the group. “We will be moving out now, make your way to the helicopter pad and ready yourself to…”

“Excuse me, sir,” came a voice from behind the General, interrupting him. 

General Barker turned around, his eyes widening at what he sore.

Part 2- Last-Minute Rush

Liz, Alex, and Bip ran down the corridors of the building, now devoid of all life. They all let out loud huffs and gasps as they ran down the seemingly endless hallways. They stopped as they reached a door with a sign on it reading Staircase. 

“Crap…” Alex panted. “ Not another one, how long can this go on for.”

“Why did they have to cut off all the elevator,” Bip gasped.

“ Not long now,” Liz said in a similarly exhausted voice as she raised her hand to point at the small label attached next to the door.

Alex and Bip looked across to the label that said Floor 350 to top. Liz reached out her hand and turned the handle before pushing the door open and walking through.

“Come on, let's not stop.”

Alex and Bip continued to pant for a few moments before forcing themselves to continue after Liz up the stairs.

“So what’s the plan if we cant find a way to escape the city up here?” asked Bip.

“Not much point thinking about that, don’t think there’s gonna be much time for a plan B here,” Liz replied as they continued up the stair.

Part 3- Rooftop Duel

Liz, Bip, and Alex came to a holt at the top of the steep artificially lit stairway. They took a second to catch their breath at the top, kneeling over and panting heavily. Liz stood back up, taking in one final deep breath before reaching out her hand to the door handle.

“This is it, hope you’re ready,” Liz said, smiling cheekily at Alex.

“Ready as ill ever be,” Alex replied, returning Liz grin.

Liz slowly turned the handle of the door before swinging it open and running out into the bright sunlit rooftop followed behind by Alex and Liz. The roof was wide open, flat and near completely void of any life except for an unfamiliar male figure facing away from them and the mask women. They stood next to another strange black rift that appeared to pull the walls of reality apart. The woman turned her head noticing the new company that had joined them. She quickly jumped into action preparing herself for a fight.

“Sir get out of here now, I'll cover you,” She said as she moved to stand in front of the man.

Without turning around, the man walked forward and into the portal and disappeared into the nothingness. Alex and Liz took up a fighting stance and faced off against the figure on the other side of the roof.

“I don’t see a helicopter up here,” Liz said.

“Looks like that portal thing is our only way out of here,” Alex replied. “Let's not waste any time fighting her and just focus on getting through that.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean we don’t know what on the other side or even how those things work?”

“yeah but it’s better than the alternative.”

Liz nodded in reply. The pair of them both turn back to there opponent. There was a brief moment of silence as the tension grew between them. After a few second the strange woman launched herself forwards at full speed towards Liz with her fist cocked back behind her head. Liz raised her arms in front of her and focused all her energy into them. The assailant's fist made contact with Liz's arm, doing little to hurt her. Without warning, Alex came from the side with his fist cocked back. He launched it into the women with all his strength sending her flying across the roof.

“Come on let get a move on,” Alex said, a sense of urgency overcoming him.

Alex, Liz, and Bip all ran towards the portal as fast as they could manage. The women looked up from across the roof to see the group fast approaching the portal. She raised her hand towards them as she pulled herself off the ground. As the group ran they felt the floor giving way underneath them. Liz looked down just in time to see a second rip appearing underneath their feet . in an instant there surrounding changed entirely. They fell from a few meters off the roof, crashing down with a loud crash in a big pile. They pulled themselves up, still somewhat dazed and confused from the sudden change in locations. They pulled themselves off the ground, starting to feel the strain of all their time in the city compounding on top of them. Liz looked across the roof to see their assailant standing ready for another attack across from them. Liz clenched her fist tightly as her blood started to boil. A faint sound began to emanate from further out into the city. The stranger turned to look out over the city to see several distant helicopters making a line directly towards them, each with a large roaring stream of fire pouring out and into the city below.

“Oh how sad, looks like we’re out of time,” The woman said sarcastically as she turned once again to look at Liz and Alex. “Guess I’m gonna have to run again but I promise we’ll finish this next time.”

The assailant quickly turned and ran at full speed towards the portal.

“Oh no you don’t,” growled Liz.

Liz ran towards the assailant, willing her aching body to move forward faster and faster. The assailant turned around to see Liz fast approaching. She was quickly tackled to the ground and pinned down by Liz mere meters before the portal. Liz began to pummel the assailant mercilessly, slamming her fists into her over and over again giving her no chance to counter-attack. Alex and Bip watched on as splatters of blood began to shoot out and cover the ground.

“Alex… what’s she doing,” Bip said, his voice laced with concern.

Liz continued to pummel the assailant before stopping and taking a series of deep breaths before. The women layed on the ground covered in blood and still dazed from the unrelenting assault. Liz reached her arm behind her and began to form a sharpened icicle in her hand. As soon as it was fully formed she quickly stabbed the icicle down towards the women.

“Liz!” Alex yelled across at her.

Liz stopped in her tracks and turned to face Alex, surprise spreading across her face. The stranger took the opportunity to violently shove Liz off of her and stand back up. She ran as fast as she could manage towards the portal. Liz quickly chased after her as she passed through the portal. As Liz reached the portal it closed right in front of her.

“Damn it!” Liz yelled in frustration as she turned to face Alex and Bip. “ Why’d you distract me… I could have finished this.”

“If you had killed her the portal would of closed anyway,” Alex replied.

Liz looked off to the side, realizing what she was about to do.

“Anyway… it doesn’t matter anymore…” Alex continued as he turned to look out at the helicopters as they drew closer.   
“We’ve got bigger problems now.”  
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 49 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
